La puerta hacia mis sueños
by Jaegerjaquez.Grimmjow
Summary: Ichigo esta enamorado de Rukia, pero el no quiere decírselo, pero Rukia le insiste tanto en que lo haga que decide hacerlo, lo cual es una cosa buena ya que a raiz de eso se forma una nueva relación entre Rukia y Ichigo.


(Narrada desde el punto de vista de Rukia)

Era lunes, no tenia trabajo ni escuela, lo único que hacia yo era estar tirada en la cama usando mi celular, no tenia trabajo era muy feliz.

Cuando por fin me levanto de la cama, mi conejo Chappy me pide que lo alimente pues no había comido desde la noche de ayer, al llegar a la cocina y servirle la comida siento que me ruge el estomago, pues yo también tenia hambre, al abrir la nevera noté que había un plato lleno de comida con una nota que decía:

"Rukia, compre esto para ti, espero que te guste."

pues la letra no me parecía familiar, pero de todas formas me comí ese plato.

justo cuando estaba lavando el plato llega Ichigo y le pregunto:

- Ichigo, ¿este plato de comida me lo trajiste tú?

y justo cuando Ichigo va a contestar mi pregunta, lo llama Isshin, cuando Ichigo termina de hablar noto una cierta preocupación en su rostro, y le pregunto:

- ¿Ichigo, te encuentras bien?

~ ¡Si, Rukia! -Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa demasiado falsa en su rostro y se marcha a su casa.

**Unas semanas después:**

Ichigo seguía comportándose extraño, me evitaba, no quería comer y no salia ni siquiera a la escuela, lo único que podía hacer era preguntarle hasta que accediera a decírmelo.

Salí rápido de mi casa, preocupada, entre sin siquiera dar buenas tardes, subí de inmediato a su habitación, y lo veo, ahí sentado, sin siquiera moverse, se notaba que estaba muy triste o preocupado, Yo bruscamente le grite:

- ¿¡Ichigo que te pasa!?

~ No me pasa nada, Rukia vete de mi cuarto.

- ¡Ichigo, no me voy a ir hasta que no me digas lo que te pasa!

~ ...Si te lo digo ya no seras mi amiga...

- Ichigo no, pase lo que pase, ocurra lo que ocurra, siempre seras mi amigo.

~ B-Bueno... Entonces te lo diré, he estado así porque mi padre me ha llamado, diciéndome si ya te había dicho que... ¡Te amo!

Me quedé de piedra al oír eso.

¿Le gusto a Ichigo? es mi mejor amigo, es como mi hermano, si, es verdad aveces los mejores amigos se enamoran, pero esto es distinto...

No sabía que hacer, me levante de la cama y me fui de su casa sin creerme que el me había dicho eso.

**unos meses después:**

ichigo no volvió a tocar el "Tema" durante esos meses, yo bueno... pasaron unas cuantas cosas, y me di cuenta de algo, ¡Yo también lo amo! sin saber como ni porque, me enamore de el.

El martes decidí ir, a hablar con el... y decírselo, pero la verdad no tenia valor para hacerlo, no sabia si después de que lo rechace el me volviera a amar... puede ser que ya no le guste...

Así que fui a su casa, sin prestarle atención a nada corrí a su cuarto y tranque la puerta con seguro, y me encontré a Ichigo, en su cama tirado, usando su celular. Le toque el hombro para llamarle la atención, y cuando me miro le dije:

- Ichigo, me he dado cuenta de algo en estos meses.

No tenia fuerza, la voz se me trababa, me costaba hablar, y le grite:

- ¡Ichigo! ¡TE AMO!

en ese momento paso un silencio muy incomodo, hasta que Ichigo dijo:

~ ...Rukia, no tienes que mentirme, si no me amas lo entenderé...

- ¡Ichigo... No! ¡Estoy hablando enserio!

en ese momento Ichigo se acerco a mi, me miró y me dijo:

~ ¿En serio?

- ¡SI!

Ichigo me miró, y comenzó a besarme el cuello, mientras lentamente intentaba quitarme la camisa, y el notó algo, En mi rostro se miraba una cara de sufrimiento, pues yo era virgen, él miro que las lagrimas caían de mi rostro. Y se retiro, y yo le digo:

- ¡Ichigo...! ¿¡Porque te detienes!?

~ ¡Rukia! ¿¡Crees que hacerme esto esta bien!? ¡No soy tan fuerte!

- ¿¡Ichigo de que hablas!?

~ ¡Tú rostro! ¡Mientras te besaba tu rostro era de sufrimiento! ¡he estado conteniendo las ganas de besarte desde que te conocí, y cuando lo hago... Tú rostro es de sufrimiento!

- ¡No Ichigo! ¡No te detengas!

~ ¡Esta ves no me detendré!

Ichigo me besando cuando de nuevo empiezo a llorar de nuevo, a Ichigo no le importo, y la siguió besándola, y Rukia se levanto, se puso la camisa que ichigo le quito y le dice:

- ¡Ichigo, creo que algo no esta bien! ¡Vamos muy rápido!

~ ...Como digas Rukia, ven, ¡solo un beso mas!

Me acerco a Ichigo, le dí un pequeño beso y me marché.

Al llegar a mi casa me acuesto en mi cama y comienzo a pensar en lo que sucedió.


End file.
